


Plane trip fun

by Stuckyforever03



Series: Stucky One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Sweet, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Understanding Steve, Young Clint, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03
Summary: Steve is traveling with his son, Tony, and Tony's boyfriend, Clint. When the plane screws up the seating to make Tony and Clint seat 3 rows away from him, Steve is left to sit next to a dark mysterious figure





	Plane trip fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:“You sat next to me on the airplane & fell asleep on my shoulder & I didn’t want to move you cause you looked so comfortable. Oh, you’re hot!”  
> Enjoy you crazy humans! I'm crazy too so it's not that much of an insult and I didn't mean it in an insulting way anyway.Either way, Enjoy!!

" Come on kids, we're going to miss our flight if you two don't hurry up" Steve says urging the boys forward. Steve was traveling with his son Tony and Tony's little boyfriend, Clint. They were on their way to Texas to visit some friends from a while back. Tony grumbles but listens to his father, continuing to walk hand-in-hand with Clint, but walking a bit faster. Tony and Clint were just babbling about random things while walking, it was kind of cute in Steve's eyes. Two 4 year olds holding hands and talking about absolutely nothing but everything at the same time.

 

After about 20 minutes of wandering around and getting lost, they finally got to their gate. Right in time too. Steve takes Tony, Clint, and his tickets and hands them all to the check in staff lady. She looks very focused at the tickets then back at all three boys. She shrugs and lets them go through but that leaves Steve wondering what the problem was. The board the plane and looks down at the tickets. Now he sees why she was concerned. Tony and Clint are sitting 3 rows ahead on the opposite side of Steve's seat. Tony and Clint sit down and are told to behave themselves before Steve heads to find his own seat. Next to where he sits is a dark mysterious figure with a hood on over his head, covering his face.

 

" Hi, I'm Steve. It looks like we'll be sitting next to each other for the next 4 hours" Steve laughs awkwardly. The stranger turns to look at him. Steve takes this short amount of time to examine and map the man's face. He has dark brunette hair that go beautifully with his grayish-blue eyes. There is a lot of fear in those eyes, fear from something Steve has also experienced. Fear that is gone within a second when the stranger puts up a wall to hide all feelings.

 

The sit there in an unspoken staring contest for about 10 minutes until the brunette turns back to looking out the window. The plane started to take off and Steve put his head phones in, while also secretly making sure that his son and Clint are behaving. It appears that they have fallen asleep. He turns on a playlist and leans back in his chair, starting to finally relax. 

 

 About an hour into the flight, it appears that the kids aren't the only ones that will be asleep on this trip. Steve feels something slightly heavy on his shoulder after an hour of listening to music and constantly checking up on Tony and Clint. He looks over to see the once on edge, mysterious, aggressive looking stranger that sits next to him, laying on his shoulder fast asleep. Steve take a deep breath in and out trying not to wake the brunette. The guy looks slightly more at ease and calm. Steve reaches over slowly and gently, as to not wake the man, and slowly runs his fingers through the dark brunette hair. It is fairly soft and the guy subconsciously leans into the delicate touch. Steve is careful not to wake the man but continues doing it.  

 

{Inside Bucky's dream}

 

_I look around at the broken land around me, slowly wondering how I got back to this place. I never wanted to come back. I try to move but I am tied to a chair. I try to scream but no one could hear so I stop trying. It's no use and I know it. I was a captive again, I knew it and there was nothing I could do about it. I see the man who had me tied up walk in grinning an evil smirk. I knew that smirk anywhere. This was the man I had already fought. I look down, I'm not in the hoodie I was in before I got here. I was back in my old uniform. The tan clothing a little tight on my form now. A singular light was on in the building, the one the man was under. I struggled and tried my best to escape. I didn't want anything like last time to happen again. I turn to the side and see my old, now dead friend, next to me. He was pasted out still._

 

_"Sam. Sam, get up" I try to tell him. I start to panic when I realize that this was something that had already happened. Sam had blood in the corners of his mouth and blood dripping to the floor. The man had shot Sam. I wanted to cry. I didn't understand how this could happen again._

 

_"Why is this happening!?!?" I try to yell at the man. My voice barely made it through tape on my mouth, but he heard it. I knew that cause he lightly chuckled and walked over to me slowly._

 

_"Because James, you must pay for what you've done" He says in a deep raspy voice pulling something out of his back pocket. It appears to be sharp object. I try desperately to get away as he inches closer by the minute. Tears form in my eyes as he takes the now very obvious large, sharp, knife and cute very deep into my arm."_

 

{Reality 1 minute before}

 

Steve continued to stroke the male's head in a delicate manner. The stranger starts to shake and thrash around. Steve, slightly afraid he caused it pulls away slowly. Tears roll down the brunettes face as he continues thrashing, his hair flying everywhere and getting caught in the tears. The guy's eyes shoot open with fear and pain struck in them. He feels around his body and scopes the area as if looking for something, or someone. His head darts to meet Steve's eyes, which are filled with sympathy and fear. The stranger calms his breathing once he starts to realize he is okay and not in as much danger as he thought. 

 

The plane lands soon after the male puts his hood back on and his mental shield back up. Steve jumps at the large boom the plane makes as it hits the ground. Tony, worried about the sound effecting his father, turns back to check on him.  Steve gives him a kind smile to reassure his son. 

 

They get off and start walking but realize that the stranger Steve sat by is going to the same gate as them. Steve pays no attention to how creepy that is and focuses on making sure he and the kids make it to the gate in time. They sit down Steve on one row of seats and Tony and Clint on the opposite side so Steve can keep a close eye on them. They seemed to have finally lost the guy, until the brunette walked out of the bathroom to take a seat next to Steve. His face wet with both tears and most likely water.

 

" Sorry for the fright during the flight " The stranger says to Steve not even turning to look at him. Steve turns to look at the male and his eyes find their way to meet the male's left arm. It was metal... and when had he gotten rid of the hoodie.

 

" It's fine, I'm guessing from PTSD? I have it too and have things like that. Scares my kid half to death though. I'm Steve by the way" Steve tells the stranger. The male turns to look at Steve, this time with slight hope and admiration. 

 

" Yea, Ptsd... night terror. And nice to meet you Steve, I'm Bucky." Bucky says looking back down at the floor. Steve slightly smiles that Bucky opened up to him, a stranger. " So kid, huh? Where's he? I think I'd like to meet him if you wouldn't mind. It's not every day I meet somebody who doesn't run away in fear from me, especially after something like that happened. " Bucky says, hopefully. Steve smiles at that watching Clint run around flapping his arms like a little bird, making Tony cheer up and laugh.

 

"Little black haired boy over there laughing at the 'bird' child. That's my son, Tony. The one he's laughing at is his little boyfriend, Clint. We're on our way to visit some old friends in Texas and I had to babysit Clint while his parent work somethings out at home." Steve tells his new friend. A smile tugs at his lips as Tony continues laughing at the little boy he had known his whole life and is now dating. He turns back to Bucky who is also watching the tiny couple, chuckling a little every time Clint would would fall and smile, screaming 'bird down, bird down! Help Tony'.

 

Steve calls his son over to meet Bucky after he helps Clint up for the 3rd time. Tony comes over and sits in his dad's lap smiling lightly at Bucky. Clint is hiding behind Steve and resting his head on Tony's small shoulder. 

 

" Hey bud, this is Bucky we met on the plane and when he heard I had a kid he wanted to meet you. Look at his super cool arm!" Steve tells his son. Tony's eyes dart straight over to Bucky's arm. He makes slight grabbing hands at the arm wanting to inspect the shiny piece of machinery. Bucky slowly and cautiously lifts his arm over to the small child. After a little while of Tony being mesmerized by the plates that make up his arm, Clint comes out from behind Tony and Steve.

 

" Hey kiddo, I'm Bucky. So you're dating this little man hm?" Bucky asks Clint softly. Clint turns to look back at his boyfriend and then nods smiling all the while. " He seems really special to you, you should keep him as long as you can. Cause when someone's gone..." Bucky takes a deep breath and looks up at Steve " You can never get it back. " Bucky finishes saying, tears welling up in his eyes. Clint goes back over to Tony and hugs him very tightly. Bucky smiles, wiping his eyes. " So what exactly happened on that flight while I was asleep?" Bucky questions, looking back up to Steve when his eyes are as dry as they will be by now.

 

" You sat next to me on the plane and fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to move you cause you looked so comfortable. Oh, you're kind of hot! " Steve answered, blushing. Bucky turns his head so Steve can't see his really red face and small smile forming on his face. 

  
Steve and Bucky talked a little more until they were boarding the plane. Luck brought them back together though, because they sat across the aisle from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I will later continue this as it's own fic but not on this series so if you like this, keep an eye on my page for a while :p love all you beautiful hoomans

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adventures in Texas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608137) by [Stuckyforever03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03)




End file.
